five_nights_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Techno the Bear
The true beauty in life, is in death, -This is the rule Techno has gone by ever since he died. Techno's behavior/personality Techno is an animatronic that would much rather have peace between everyone than stand by and watch the fighting. But he can also be a savage. For he has an split-personality which calls itself Bloodie. This split personality always comes out during a fight or whenever Techno is angry. But otherwise that Techno is calm. Techno's backstory. He was young whenever he died, around 7. He was raised well and his parents loved him alot, but the parents didn't love each other. When he was 4 they got a divorce. And he lived with his mother but his dad always took him out to do things with him like go to water parks and etc. But when he was 6 his dad wanted to take him to a new pizzeria down the road with a red animatronic bear. This place was called Red's pizza palace. And Red loved the thought of going, especially since him and the bear shared the same name. So his dad picked him up and took him there. They had a party there with some of Red's friends. They had fun until there was an explosion in the kitchen which was caused by an unknown source. Everyone was rushed out and was kept outside, or atleast they thought it was everyone. Red was still inside, he had gone to the bathroom and when he got out he was surrounded by flames. He was trapped until the animatronic bear walked up and started saying things like "initiate fire proof sequence!" and "protect children" so the chest of the bear opened up and it grabbed Red and put him in the suit. Red didn't know how to work the suit but he sure did try, he ran and ran but the fire was to much, the building exploded and everyone thought he to be gone for good. But his body was still in the suit, and his soul was not ready to leave this world. He was moved from a lot of different locations and was upgraded at each of them with protection functions and a more kid friendly look. And now he is the Techno you all see today. Rage. Rage, the name of another split personality of Techno. But he is not just angry like Bloodie he is insane and bloodthirsty. He is a demon that invaded the suit when it was possessed by Red. He possessed the suit because he wanted a mortal body and Techno's suit was the best body he could find to reek havoc. His first appearance was in a battle between Bloodie in Ritanger when Bloodie couldn't concentrate on holding him back and had to let him go. Bloodie As I said before about Bloodie he is a split personality of Techno. But, he has become his own spirit as well. He left Techno's body in hopes of finding his own, he went to the place from which Techno was created and found an old suit an endoskeleton. He "modified" both to his liking. The endoskeleton was able to catch flame using the gasoline in Bloodies Endoskeletons stomach when the gasoline spread to his body two metal pieces would spark catching flame to his entire body. Here is the link for a picture of Bloodie, http://m.imgur.com/ZRaVAAY Here is the link for a picture of Techno http://m.imgur.com/8BifAaR Category:Animatronics Category:Protagonist